


Long Day [ELORCAN SMUT]

by rayonfrozenwings



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic smut, Elorcan, F/M, Smut, is that even a thing?, post KoA, really - its just smut, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: Elide and Lorcan live happily ever after, the kingdom is saved, we are all happy.Elide is tired and goes to have a bath and Lorcan distracts her.CONTAINS SMUT





	Long Day [ELORCAN SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> Elorcan Smut Just Because and Fuck it!  
> Elide has forgiven him and and he doesn’t die in Kingdom of Ash and they have a cute little Family together and they love each other and tease each other and fuck it! They deserve to be fucking happy. 
> 
> Warning: I am drunk/tipsy and I shall write what I want from these two perfect specimens!

Elide had just put the twins to bed, the brats had totally worn her out today, she wished that the tutors were better at containing her two demon children. Sadly only herself and their father had any chance, they had both managed to get powers from their father, and making everyone's lives hell around the palace was their favourite game. Only now that they were asleep had peace had finally arrived for Elide.  
She drew a long hot bath, putting in her smelling salts and special oils to help loosen her body, to help ease the tension in her muscles. Her foot had been mostly healed by Yrene, but still caused her phantom pains when she was on it all day. The steam rose and filled the room her fragrances filling the mist. Elide slowly started to undress when Lorcan came in.  
“It's been a long day” she said  
“I heard, let me help,” Lorcan walked over to her and helped her take off her dress, and unfastening the undergarments below. Elide continued taking off her stocking thinking nothing of it, such an everyday occurrence. She looked up once the last leg was free and saw his eyes shutter. The hunger in them moving from her legs up to her beautiful breasts.  
Elide blushed, still shy after all this time together, she could feel warmth in her core and she started imagining all the things they could do to each other. She watched as Lorcan turned away and walked to the door, his strong arms straining against his shirt, she couldn’t help but admire his perfectly honed physique.  
Maybe she had imagined that look and as he was leaving. She would just have to satisfy herself. She turned back towards the bath, water was still running filling up the tub quickly now. Some of her flowers floated on the surface, and then she heard a lock click.  
Lorcan was leaning against the door, his shirt off, laying on the floor next to him.  
“Did you want to join me?” she said.  
“I want to do many things,”  
“Care to elaborate, should I even attempt my bath?”  
“You can attempt it.” mischief dancing in his dark eyes.  
Elide looked at him, judging what course of action to take. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and she looked away, running her hand through the water and mixing the last of the salts into it. She turned the tap off and when she turned her head to look back he was no longer standing by the door but had moved to her side. Still wearing his pants he brushed his body against hers.  
His skin touching her skin. She was turning into putty without him doing a thing to her.  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and he pulled her into an embrace, his mouth claiming hers as his hands roamed. It moved from her waist and up to her breast, rubbing over the nipple that was taut and firm, begging to be touched. His other hand went around her hip, pulling her closer to him. A small moan escaped Elide’s lips as she felt the sensations racing across her skin.  
Close to him, their bodies already damp, she could feel her heart racing. He started trailing kisses down her neck, along her shoulders and started nibbling too. Elide’s own hands had found his chest, moving across the hard muscle from years of training and delicate fingers traced the scars that covered his body. He let out a growl as he continued to lick and bite her neck and shoulder, finding the perfect places that seemed to make Elide forget where she was.  
Elide smiled and she looked towards the ceiling, giving Lorcan her neck completely to devour.  
“Did you still want that bath?” he whispered  
“I don’t want it to go to waste” she replied, her breath catching.  
Lorcan picked her up and moved her to the counter. Elide’s arms circled Lorcan's Neck and legs wrapped around his waist feeling his cock pressing against the material of his pants.. When Elide’s naked flesh hit the granite top she squealed and threw a death stare to Lorcan. He couldn't help but smile and kissed her again, trying to take her mind away from his misstep.  
Elide’s hands moved south, navigating the edge of his pants and reaching for his hard flesh. He palmed her breasts and his mouth moved down her dewy skin, sucking and kissing and then taking the nipple into his mouth as he reached the peaks. He flicked his tongue out over and over again, creating all sorts of sensations in Elide. Making her toes curl as she tried to concentrate and preventing her from enacting her own forms of torture.  
“Do you still want that bath,” he mumbled in between taking mouthfuls of her flesh.  
Elide was finding it harder to concentrate and was feeling the tension build in her body. Damn the fucking bath. She needed more.  
“Lorcan, I would like you to fuck me, please me, tease me, have me, before I push you into the damn bath!”  
Lorcan chuckled and shucked off his pants, kicking them to the side, and moving closer to Elide. While foreplay was possible on the counter, fucking her was a different story.  
“Now Darling, this counter just isn’t the right height, so we might have a problem.”  
Elide grinned, her revenge was to be exacted far swifter than she ever imagined.  
“Well, sweet, handsome man of mine, I have a solution,” mischief now danced in her eyes, the partner to Lorcan’s own darkness, and she whispered with a smile in her voice  
“Sit on the counter and I will ride you until I am satisfied”.  
The large counter sat in the middle of the room, one of the perks of living in a palace, the bathrooms were huge. Elide wrapped her legs around him as well as she could and Lorcan shuffled her body up his own, feeling the delicate flesh between her legs rub across his own, making his shaft harden even further. He backed up onto the counter and sat down, legs touching the floor barely. Elide slid back down until she was resting on his lap, he cock sitting just under her wet core. They both had enormous restraint and neither had finished playing yet. With Lorcan’s hands occupied to keep them balanced, Elide was free to take charge.  
Her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him into a kiss so similar to the one he had given her, she nipped at his earlobe, sucked the flesh on his neck and moved her hands to the flesh between his legs. Running her hands up and down and over the top.  
Lorcan watched her, watched her move as he felt her body reacting to his own, the warmth above him, the scent that he breathed in deeply - telling him she was ready without so much as being touched between her thighs. Elide continued to play and Lorcan was losing his restraint. His eyes closing and his breath catching every time she reached the top of his shaft. She felt the moment he lost it, he shifted his entire body so that he could use his right hand. Cupping her ass first and then moving in-between her thighs. Stroking the folds that so gently caressed and added to his own pleasure.  
She kissed him again, lifting her body so he could gain better access to her aching core. His fingers moved in and out, slicked in her moisture, Elide began reacting to him again, losing the rhythm and pacing which she had so carefully managed up until now. Instead she was matching the pace he set with his fingers. Her breathing hitched, she pulled her body up fully and stretched out as far as she could trying to control the forces crashing over her.  
“I can’t, I’m losing control,” she let out in a breathless whisper  
“I love it when you lose control,” he ground out and lifted her onto his fully erect cock, sliding her onto him achingly slow. She let out the breath she was holding and held him, crushing her breasts into him, her head against his shoulder. Staying as still as possible she felt him flexing inside her, trying to get her to look at him.  
“Stop that” she said  
“Lose control”  
“Stop it”  
“Make me”  
Elide pushed Lorcan down flat on the counter, his head reached the sink in the middle, thank goodness for a large counter. She flexed her hips and changed the angle, moving up and down building her own rhythm, Lorcan’s hands roamed, reaching her breasts and kneading them gently as she increased her own pleasure. Her core dripped down, coating his shaft and making everything so much better, hitting the spot she wanted her breath caught and she held it. Held it for several seconds. Lorcan knew she was nearly there, began thrusting and pulling her round bottom so that she was as close to him as possible. Her body enveloping his own. His breath caught as he felt his release coming and Elide’s own too. Holding the last thrust as he pulled her down to him, holding her close and finishing together. They lay like that for a few moments, the smells of the bathroom coming back to them, the air clinging to their skin, the salty kisses they had tasted as they enjoyed each other still on their lips.  
Lorcan took a deep breath, and Elide looked up into his eyes, he smiled at her and asked, “Still want that bath?” Elide giggled.  
“I think I need it now, but for a different reason.”  
He sat up, her body still on his own and helped her down, hoping off the granite quickly after her.  
“Can I join you?, that counter was cold and I need warming up.”  
Elide grabbed his hand in her own and led him towards the bath, turning the hot tap on again to find the perfect temperature.


End file.
